Many types of spinal irregularities can cause pain, limit range of motion, or injure the nervous system within the spinal column. These irregularities can result from, without limitation, trauma, tumor, disc degeneration, and disease. One general example of a spinal irregularity is an abnormal curvature of the spine, for example, as exhibited with scoliosis, kyphosis, and/or lordosis. Scoliosis, a side-to-side curvature of the spine, can affect the dimensions of an individual's chest area, thereby impacting performance of internal organs such as the lungs and heart.
Treatment of irregular spinal curvatures can include, for example, reducing the severity and preventing further progression of the irregularity through physical therapy, bracing, and/or surgery. Surgical procedures can include realigning or correcting the curvature of the spine and optionally placing one or more rods alongside thereof to maintain the alignment.